


Shaping the Vessel

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Cock Tail, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Konoha broke Naruto, trying to kill the demon inside. Kyuubi takes this chance and gives the boy a very special kekkei genkai. Now it’s up to him how he will use it.





	1. New Power

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shaping the Vessel

Konoha broke Naruto, trying to kill the demon inside. Kyuubi takes this chance and gives the boy a very special kekkei genkai. Now it’s up to him how he will use it.

Chap 1 New Power

Naruto was dragged out of his home and thrown into an alley way. He was beaten, and broken by the villagers cursing at him calling him the demon fox. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move, and soon the world turned dark around him.

He thought after becoming a ninja things would be better, but they weren’t. He barely learned anything, Iruka was the only one who treated him well. It hurt, everything hurt.

When his eyes opened he wasn’t in the alley anymore. He was in front of a large cage. “Well if it isn’t my little jailer.”

Blurry eyes stare up at the Kyuubi. “Well they sure did a number on you.” Naruto can’t move, his body felt hot.

“Don’t worry I’ll fix you up, good as new.” his chakra slipped through the bars.

“You…are the…demon fox?”

“Indeed I am,” he says, the chakra hadn’t reached the boy yet.

“If I die, you die to right?”

“You aren’t gonna die, I won’t let you.”

“If I let you go what will happen to the village?”

Kyuubi laughed. “I’ll destroy the fools for trapping me.”

Just as Kyuubi’s chakra was about to reach him, Naruto’s blue chakra seeped out and pushed it away. “This is no time to be stubborn, take my chakra.”

“No,” Naruto says and Kyuubi’s tails bang on the bars.

“You stupid brat, do you want to die?”

“No…of course not, the village only hates me because of you, but the village shouldn’t hate you either, and you shouldn’t hate the village.” a small pool of blood began to form beneath the blonde. “I feel cold.”

“That’s cause you are dying you idiot!” Kyuubi’s chakra tried to reach him again. “Damn you do you intend to take me with you?!” he growled.

“No, I’ll let you out, but only if you promise not to hurt the village.”

“Like hell, you don’t know what they’ve done!”

“No I don’t but I’ve heard stories, and felt the villagers rage. I can see your rage to Kyuubi.”

“Feh, as if you know me.”

“I know your willing to die instead of making a deal.”

“You know what happens, if you release me you’ll die.”

“Yeah, but why should you care about that?” the brat was smirking.

“Fine I swear on my name, Kurama. I will not harm anyone in this village.” Naruto’s blood forms a seal and Kyuubi’s cage opens up.

“Kurama…that’s a nice name…” he passes out, the shadow of death was thick on him.

Kurama blushed. “Stupid kid,” he released his chakra began to heal the boy. He sat down and healed the boy. “I’m not gonna let you die brat, in fact I’m gonna give you a gift!” He chuckled. “With the cage gone our senses will be linked, I’m gonna enjoy this as much as you are.”

When Naruto awoke he found himself back in his room. He was naked, he could tell from the sun light dancing across his skin. “What the heck?” he got up and toppled over. His balance was gone, and he felt heavier for some reason. He felt something moving behind him and he looked back. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

He had a tail, and not a fox tail, but a long flesh cock like tail. Not only that his manhood had doubled in size. “Do you like it?” a dark voice spoke.

“Kurama?”

“That’s right.” he put a hand on his seal and found himself inside his soul. The cage was open and the Kyuubi was lounging around.

“Why didn’t you leave, and what is all this?” he grabbed his tail and felt a jolt of pleasure race through him.

“Well, I thought about it and I don’t have anywhere to go. So I’m gonna crash here.”

“Inside me?”

“Speaking of,” as if on cue, Naruto’s new tail acted, coiling so the tip rested against his man hole.

“Oi oi oi, what are you ahhh!” the tail penetrated his ass. From all the porn books he read and being a virgin he thought anal penetration was gonna hurt. Nope, not this, his tail was special.

As it penetrated his no longer virgin man hole all Naruto could feel was pleasure. Inch after glorious inch stuffed inside, a feeling of fullness and friction sent Naruto’s brain ablaze.

His new cock rose to full mast. He looked down at his new girth and length, he had always been at least 5.5 inches long. Now he was rocking a rock hard 11 inch dick. It throbbed and pulsed with each new inch of his tail.

As his penis dripped his tail leaked inside him. The tail began to work in and out of his ass. Naruto panted and groaned, his large cock bobbing back and forth. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!”

“Feels good yeah?”

“Yes!” he moaned.

“Yes it does.” Kyuubi moaned, all the pleasure Naruto felt he felt. His tongue hung out of his mouth his own beastly cock rose from it’s sheath. “Want to know what feels even better?”

“Wha-ahhh-ttt?” he moaned.

“Feel those inner walls squeezing your tail, now imagine some guy wrapped around your dick.” Naruto did, his mind flooding with images of just that.

Kyuubi could see them all. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, even Iruka. “You find these men special yes?”

“Yes!” Naruto moaned as his cock tail brushed something good inside him.

“That’s your prostate, all men have it.” The tail began ramming that spot again and again. “Feel that friction?” Naruto nodded. “Feel that pleasure?” he nodded again. “Want more?”

“Fuck yes!” his cock pulsed and he wanted to cum, feeling a coiling in his stomach.

“Good!” Kyuubi started stroking his cock, and the pleasure went right to Naruto’s penis.

“Ahhhhh!” the boy’s hips buck blowing his load, his semen sprayed all over his floor. As he did his tail flooded his ass with cum.

The changes became solidified, and Naruto’s balls got bigger. His tail sank out of his ass, his body absorbing the semen. His body changed as his chakra mixed with a little Kyuubi’s. His body would now break down all physical waste and turn it into pure chakra and energy. Naruto only needed 4 hours of sleep and his ass was purely made for sex. ‘That should awaken your alpha instincts nicely, your tail is gonna be the only thing you want up your ass, while your dick will seek out to please the holes of your new bitches.’ Kyuubi put his paws behind his head.

Life inside Naruto was gonna be a whole lot better now. The Kyuubi trained Naruto in ninjutsu and genjutsu, teaching him how to use Shadow Clones, and using genjutsu to mask his tail.

The boy stopped wearing underwear, which left a nice bulge in his orange pants. Kyuubi’s training routine allowed Naruto to get fit. Thanks to the training Naruto was able to pass his exams.

Iruka was pleased with Naruto’s results. He visited Naruto’s home to give him the news personally. “Congratulations Naruto-kun you passed the Genin exam.”

“Really that’s great!” Naruto smiled. “Will you join me for some tea and celebration ramen, Iruka-sensei?”

“Sure why not,” Iruka came inside. As the ramen was cooking Naruto made tea, Iruka was sitting at the table.

Naruto manifested his cock tail, giving a few strokes he added a few drops of pre to Iruka’s tea. He masked his tail with genjutsu before returning to Iruka. “Ramen should be done in a few minutes.” he set the tea down and Iruka drank it.

“Wow, this tea tastes so good.” Iruka couldn’t drink it fast enough. “Can I have more.”

“Of course,” Naruto went back to the kitchen and once again dosed Iruka’s tea with his cock tail’s pre. He gave some to Iruka, and as Iruka drank it he got hotter. His cheeks turned red in a blush.

“You are really cute when you blush sensei.”

“Naruto you shouldn’t tease your elders.”

“I mean it, Iruka-sensei you are very cute.”

Iruka’s heart fluttered. “Is it hot in here?”

“No, but feel free to get comfortable.” The ramen was ready and Naruto went to go get it. Iruka couldn’t stop himself, he removed his jacket and undershirt. He was a little sweaty, and his heart was racing. His nipples were hard and perky.

His cock was throbbing in his pants. He couldn’t take it, his fat 8 incher was pushing at the fabric of his pants. The tip rubbing, and rubbing, and rubbing! It was maddening, forgetting he was in his student’s home he rolled off his pants and sighed.

The fundoshi he was wearing was soaked with pre, tented by his fat cock. ‘Still too hot!’ he removed his fundoshi. With a sigh his hard cock snapped up. ‘That’s better!’ one hand wrapped around his cock he began stroking himself, the other played with his heavy balls.

“Here it is, Iruka-Sensei!” the blonde came back.

“Naruto!” the brunette gasped. Naruto eyed his teacher, the man was very fit, hard well honed body, plump ass in back with a nice cock, big balls and a sexy nest of brown pubes crowning his crotch, in the front.

“Something wrong Sensei?” Iruka’s gaze fell to the bulge in his student’s pants.

‘What am I doing?’ his face got closer and closer to the large bulge. ‘This is my student.’ the smell made his penis twitch. ‘My Naruto!’ Iruka came face to face with Naruto’s bulge, he smiled and nuzzled the huge piece.

Naruto’s fingers run through brown hair. “See something you like Sensei?” the older male nods. “Go ahead and unwrap it.”

Iruka obeys, all rational thought drowned out by the throbbing in his crotch, and the delicious musk emanating from the blonde. He undoes the blonde’s pants and gets slapped by the blonde’s big cock. “So big!”

“Enjoy,” Iruka does, licking his shaft. The boy begins to leak pre, and Iruka get’s a taste from the tap. His eyes widened.

Lips wrapped around the tip and he began to suck on the cock head. Pre spilled into his mouth over his tongue and down his throat. ‘So Good!’ he shivered, his own manhood twitching like crazy.

Naruto let his cock tail free from his genjutsu. Iruka paid no mind, clinging to Naruto’s hips, on his knees and shaking his ass tantalizingly.

The cock tail reaches out to the older male’s ass. Iruka gasped feeling something poke his hole. Before he could pull off his tasty treat, the cock tail pushed in and Iruka’s eyes widened.

Pleasure! Pure raw, hot, stretching pleasure! Iruka was bi he’d been with men and women before, but he always topped. Now as the cock tail penetrated his no longer virgin hole, he couldn’t see himself topping again.

As pre filled his mouth, the tail pumped some into his ass.

Iruka sucked Naruto’s dick into his mouth, with each inch he sucked down he was rewarded with another inch of his cock tail. His insides felt hot, and wet.

Kyuubi growled, the teacher’s mouth felt amazing. Soon he could feel the lips around the base. ‘Good choice kid!’

Naruto moaned, his penis throbbing in the wetness of his mouth. He undid Iruka’s hair tie and let the strands fall.

Despite the double stimulus to Naruto, it was in fact Iruka that came first. Perhaps it was the way the blonde’s long cock tasted, or the way it roamed over his tongue and filled his throat, or perhaps it was the friction inside his ass, or the powerful jabs to his sweet spot.

Iruka’s cum spills all over the floor. Naruto follows suit, and cums from his cock and tail. Iruka moans as he’s filled by both ends, his belly and ass pumped full of jizz.

Kyuubi chuckled, Naruto’s semen was that of a demon, a few drops was enough to make a man hot and horny but drinking and taking the full load inside well…

Naruto pulled his cock tail out and Iruka groaned. “Naruto, more please!” he rolled over and stuck his ass in the air. His hands reached back and spreads his cheeks. Giving the blonde a full view of his gaping cum filled hole. “Please I need you.”

“Do you want to be my mate Iruka?”

“Yes! Please, breed me make me yours!” Naruto slides his dick between Iruka’s ass cheeks.

“Silly sensei, you already are.” he lines his cock up and pushes in. Iruka howls in pleasure, Naruto’s thick cock felt amazing in his ass. The friction was perfect, fullness divine, warmth satisfactory.

Iruka braced himself and Naruto went to town, fucking his teacher into a lust filled haze. “Fuck sensei you smell so good.” Iruka moans, bucking back to impale himself on Naruto’s rod.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin striking skin, Naruto’s grunts, and Iruka’s moans.

His moans silenced soon enough as Naruto’s cock tail was offered to Iruka. The brunette didn’t hesitate he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it hungrily.

Naruto’s hands came around and began toying with the man’s perky nipples, he didn’t need to touch his cock. Each pinch to the perky nubs sent jolts straight down to his rod.

What’s more, Iruka’s sweet spot was being pummeled by his new master’s cock. Each hit, made the man’s inner walls tighten around his thrusting cock. “So tight!” Naruto purred.

Iruka moaned around his cock tail. The man was not a quick shot by far, but he couldn’t help cumming all over Naruto’s floor again. His ass clamping down on Naruto’s cock. “Fuck Iruka you are such a naughty boy.”

Proving his stamina and power and securing his place as alpha Naruto brought Iruka to three more orgasms before climaxing himself. He filled the man with plenty of pre, so much his hole was making sexy squishing noises. He was practically drunk with pre from the tail.

Naruto squeezed Iruka’s butt cheeks and came hard. Two sets of streams filled the man. The mess was cleaned up, and the blonde tucked him into bed. He ate both bowls of ramen himself and he joined Iruka in bed, his cock tail coiling around his waist. The two cuddled in orgasmic slumber.

-x-

When Iruka woke up he felt great, he felt so relaxed and energized, and his morning wood was throbbing. He soon found himself naked and in bed with his student. Events of the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. ‘Oh my god I had sex with my student, I had sex with Naruto I I I…’ he lost track of thought as he eyes Naruto’s morning wood. ‘I’m his mate, I belong to Naruto!’

He fondled the huge balls and began worshiping his cock. Naruto moaned in his sleep, his toes curling as Iruka sucked him off and pumped his own morning wood. “I never knew you were so slutty sensei, but I guess you aren’t my sensei anymore since I’m an official Genin.”

Iruka moaned around his cock. “Do you like my new appendage?” Iruka pulled off Naruto’s cock to gasp as the cock tail penetrated him. “It’s my new kekkei genkai.”

He had never heard of such a technique but his brain wasn’t trying to solve the mystery he was to busy rocking back and fucking himself on his tail. “It’s amazing Naruto-kun!”

Naruto chuckled and ruffled the man’s hair. “I’m glad you approve, I believe the others will like it to.”

“Others?”

“Yes, you are my first mate, you’ll be in charge of my harem and keeping them in line.”

“A harem?” he shivered.

“Yep, just imagine it, your ass and mouth belong to me, and I’ll feed you all the cum you like to, but your nice tool will be used to breed all the boy pussy you like.” Iruka shivered, Naruto stroked both their cocks. “I claim them first of course.”

It sounded nice, though he was distracted. Iruka felt the blonde’s chakra pulse through him. He had submitted to the blonde, and accepted him as his master. “It sounds perfect master.” he went back to sucking Naruto’s cock, and the cock tail twisted and wiggled in his ass.

After Naruto fills him with more cum, the two spend hours in each other’s arms making out. Naruto would make ramen, but Iruka spent his meals nursing from the delicious semen that came from Naruto’s tail. This was a special technique, the blonde creating a special man milk that his mates could drink and receive all the nutrients.

Iruka’s body shifted much like Naruto’s. So now they could fuck as much as they want, but one tiny change since Iruka was Naruto’s first bitch. His nipples were now able to produce milk for his alpha.

The brunette spent 2 hours with his arms bound above his head cutesy of Naruto’s tail. Naruto licked Iruka’s left pit, cleaning the sweat from his mate he then latched onto the left nipple and began to drink his delicious milk. Iruka moaned, feeling pleasure as his milk was drained and sucked away.

Naruto then licked the right pit, cleaning the sweat and inhaling the adult male’s musk. Damn he smelled good. He finished this little ritual by drinking from Iruka’s right nipple draining the milk.

This change wouldn’t be too difficult to bear as he’d only produce milk for Naruto, so they didn’t have to stop fucking to eat or drink.

Iruka was happy he had this time for his mate, but was a little excited to see who the next boy would join their little family.

To be continued


	2. Next Harem Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Shaping the Vessel

Chap 2 The Next Harem Brother

Iruka was currently enjoying the benefits of being Naruto's mate. He was laying naked in Naruto's bed, the blonde was asleep, but his cock tail was certainly active.

After Iruka's 4 hours of sleep, he'd been woken up by the cock tail penetrating his ass. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” His moans were the lullaby for the blonde.

He lost count how many times he came. His cock remained in a fully erect state, a never ending stream of cum spilling from him.

Yawn… Iruka looked at his awakening mate. “Morning Naruto-sama!” he panted.

“Hey Iruka-sensei!” he crossed his arms. “You look like you've had a long night.”

“Best night I've had in years.” his insides were wet and sloppy. His balls were tingly and his cock was hot. “And yours?”

“It was great, I had the best dream.” It was true. Naruto was having a great dream, thinking about all his future mates. He pulled his tail free from his first mate's hole. The two showered and got ready for the day.

In the shower Iruka knelt to worship the blonde's cock. Even after being fucked senseless all night he was still hungry for cum. Naruto washed his hair, he finished just as he rinsed off his hair. Iruka followed suit giving the blonde a tongue bath.

He started with the boy's feet, getting down on his hands and knees. He licked at the boy's feet, Naruto lifting up one foot so he could lick the soles. The foot came down so the other could be raised. On this foot Iruka licked and sucked on his toes.

Iruka moved up the boy's legs. Licking up one side while feeling up the other. He cleaned the boy's cock and balls, he moved up the boy's abs, and cleaned his chest. He lapped the left nipple then kissed his away across his pecs to the right nipple.

Naruto sighed and raised his arms above his head. Iruka moved up to nuzzle his pit taking in his master's musk. He lapped at right pit, before moving onto the left. Once he was finished, he moved around and licked down his master's back.

He spent a long time licking his tail clean. Going as far as to thrust his tongue into the cock tail. Naruto moaned in pleasure.

If he thought that was good, he was gonna love what came next. Iruka moved down the cock tail to the glorious tan glutes. He licked across the perfect cheek before spreading the boy's cheeks.

He licked the blonde's manhole, flicking the tight ring of muscle. The blonde groaned happily, Iruka thrust his tongue into the blonde's ass, lapping at his warm insides. He groped the tan cheeks as he made out with his master's hole.

He was rewarded for the job well done, Naruto thrusting his cock into the male's mouth and down his throat cumming and feeding him his thick seed. Iruka didn't waste a drop sucking the boy's length.

After a proper scrub down the two dressed and readied for breakfast. Iruka's coffee was milked with Naruto's semen. They had breakfast and Iruka headed off to school with a fresh cup off coffee, with his new favorite cream added in.

“I'll see you at school Iruka-sensei.” he gave him a playful swat on the ass. It would be the last time, they would be parting ways soon. Naruto joining a 3 man squad today the results would be coming in later.

Becoming his mate meant they wouldn't have to be separated.

-x-

Iruka went to school and he was going over the team assignments. Kakashi Hatake arrived. “Giving your final thoughts on them?” he asked walking into the room.

“Yes, I'd like to make this change,” he showed the Copy Nin. “I've already informed Kurenai, if you approve we can make it official.”

“Loos fine to me,” he signed off on the transfer. “Oh Iruka are you gonna finish your coffee?”

The male paused, before smiling. “Go ahead.” Kakashi took it and lowered his mask. Iruka fought back a smirk as the male drank the contents. It was just a sip at first.

“Oh my, this is really good.” he kept drinking not realizing the contents.

“It is, I'll be seeing you around.”

“What's in this?” he had nearly finished.

“Just some special milk I've come across recently.” The silver haired male hummed his approval.

“It's delicious.” Kakashi left, already feeling the effects of the “milk” in the coffee.

Iruka had set the pieces up. Now it'd be up for Naruto to claim them.

-x-

With needing only 4 hours of sleep Naruto was able to get a lot more training in. Kyuubi's lessons were a lot easier to understand.

He left his apartment and using one of Kyuubi's techniques. “Demon Air Cloak Jutsu!” it completely masked his presence. His scent was blocked, his chakra hidden and he was invisible.

With this jutsu he was able to sneak into the Inuzuka compound. There he found Kiba Inuzuka, the Inuzuka heir. The male was sleeping mostly naked, his bronze skin on full display. He was wearing boxers, with dog bones on them. He had one arm up exposing his pits, the other was in his boxers scratching at his nest of manly hair.

His bed sheets were tossed aside, kicked off most likely. The boy was snoring, mouth hanging open. Naruto took a moment to marvel at the dog boy's body. Like him he was fit, broad shoulders, fine pecs, cute perky nipples, rock hard abs, a treasure path up to his navel. A nice bulge was made in his boxers, an earthy musky scent filled the blonde's senses and he smiled.

The Inuzuka's were quite known for their enhanced senses, the connection with dogs, and to be wild beasts in the bedroom. Kiba's older sister had 3 lovers to date.

Kyuubi approved of Naruto's choice. The blonde moved his cock tail and had it hover over the dog nin's open mouth. A few drops of pre formed and fell onto the male's tongue.

Kiba sleepily lapped the stuff up. Naruto fought back a chuckle. He painted the dog boy's lips with his pre, and in seconds he was licking them, trying to get more of the tasty treat.

His cock was fully erect now, tenting his boxers, and already forming a wet spot in them. His skin flushed with arousal, but he did not awaken. The dog nin writhed in his bed.

Kiba himself always saw himself as top dog, dominating someone and reducing them into a panting drooling mess. He had a warped alpha mentality but it was time to nip that in the bud.

Naruto pressed his cock tail to Kiba's lips and the dog boy sucked on it. He was like a pup nursing from his mother's tit. Pre rushed down the boy's tongue, and he swallowed every drop.

His greedy lips hugged the cock head and his tongue swirled about. Naruto shivered at the sensations, he couldn't wait to train that mouth.

Making a seal, he channeled his chakra through his tail and triggered an orgasm. His thick seed poured into Kiba's mouth, and the dog ninja was fed a heavy dose of thick cum.

He swallowed every drop, feeling heat surge through his veins. The tail left his mouth and Kiba whined at the loss. The hand in his boxers was now moving, no doubt stroking his aching erection.

Before he left he found Akamaru's dog bowl. Using the same technique he filled the bowl with his cum. Kiba and Akamaru were partners it'd be wrong to separate them.

He left, and Akamaru woke up. He smelled something delicious and went to his dog bowl and began to dig in. The bowl was licked clean in seconds.

-x-

Kiba was having a rough morning, he'd been woken up from a very intense dream and his morning wood was powerful. The dream had been different to. He'd had sex dreams about his classmates before, but he was usually on top.

He was having one of his favorite dreams. Naruto Uzumaki, he had a soft spot for him. Didn't help the blonde was oblivious to how adorable he could be, the only turn offs was the persona he put up to get attention. It felt fake.

There was something about the blonde that drew the Inuzuka to him. His dreams reflected this, having the blonde beneath him was a dream come true. He thrust his large 10 inch dick into the blonde's wanting ass.

Pants, moans, and groans are shared between them. He cums but the dream doesn't end, Naruto rose off his cock and turned the tables on him.

His mouth forced onto the blonde's cock. It was an interesting thing feeling the dominance, his penis twitched at the action. A small part of him wanted to resist, but another part of him was enjoying the sudden boldness.

The blonde came, forcing his seed into the dog boy's mouth. He was shocked, but drank every drop offered. His head was swimming he barely noticed when he was on his back the blonde between his legs, his hard cock inches away from penetrating him.

Kiba saw this, and he wasn't turned off, in fact he couldn't be harder. Before he could feel the penetration he woke up. Boxers soaked, his skin flushed. A mixture of confusion and arousal was raging inside him.

He'd have to put a pin in it for now, he was late for school. Today was team placement, he couldn't miss that. He got a shower, but his dick refused to go soft. Jerking off just seemed to make his cock weep but he couldn't get off.

He tugged so hard his balls bounced, playing with his nips made his hips buck but no release. He ran out of time and his dick seemed angry. Scrubbing himself and rinsing off, he managed to get into a semi hard state.

So after his shower he stuffed his semi hard dick into his boxers and got dressed for school. 'Man this sucks,' his cock was rubbing inside his boxers, and his balls were itching for release. Akamaru whimpered, resting in his hoodie.

“Yo Kiba-kun!” The brunette tensed, feeling a shiver go up his spine and his cock lurch.

“Naruto!” the dog nin gasped.

“You feeling okay? Your face is read.” Kiba was a bit flustered, now even more so with the blonde so close. “Good morning Akamaru.” he pet the dog, who's tail started wagging.

Naruto's scent hit Kiba like a wave, and his penis ached. “Naruto...” he couldn't stop himself, he embraced the blonde, nose burying into his neck. 'Fuck he smells so good!' he rocks his hips.

The blonde could feel Kiba's bulge. No one else seemed to notice thankfully but it'd be only a matter of time.

“Come with me,” he moved them to a more private spot. Kiba was in a daze, his cock was aching, and Naruto smelled so damn good. “We have a little time before class, want me to help you out?”

“You'd do that?” he panted. “Thank you!”

Naruto shifted the dog boy's pants down. Exposing his plump rear. Kiba was back to sniffing Naruto's neck. 'Fuck he smells like ramen and sunshine.' it was the best way to describe it. A person's scent was something different, it can smell kinda like stuff but no amount of scrubbing, deodorant, soap perfume ect can erase your true scent the one you've had since at birth, the scent that is you.

Kiba was loving the scent that was purely Naruto. His penis throbbing and pushing at the confines of his boxers.

With his cock tail hidden under genjutsu, Kiba couldn't see Naruto lube his fingers with his pre. The slick digits were brought to Kiba's hole. Circling the ring the dog boy groaned and bucked his hips. “Wha?!” the dog nin gasped, never touching there before.

“Just relax I got you,” he groped Kiba's plump ass, as he stuck his middle finger inside him.

“Ohh!” the sensations were almost electric, he felt tingles up his spine and down to his toes. He clung to Naruto tighter, his body trembling.

The slicked finger rocked in and out, teasing his hole open. 'Oh my kami!' His inner walls hugged the intruder, getting smeared with the pre in the process.

One finger became two, and Kiba started pushing back against the fingers. The blonde scissored him open, curling his fingers and massaging his inner walls. His cock twitched happily.

This pleasure was new! His insides were getting turned up and his body was loving every second of it. He wanted to ask for more but he couldn't form the words. He was close, his dream flashing before his mind and his inner walls tightened.

The blonde's fingers brushed a spot inside him that sent him hurtling over the edge of climax.

“Naruto!” he howled as he came. Thick cum flooded his underwear, soaking into the fabric. The excess dribbled down his legs. To make matters hotter, he was given a prostate massage, milking a few extra spurts.

The fingers were removed, and Kiba whined at the loss.

Naruto didn't leave him a mess either, he took the time to carefully clean him up.

He removed Kiba's underwear, using the dry parts as a rag to finish cleaning up the rest of the cum and sealed them into a scroll. “You don't mind going commando do ya?” the blonde got a good look at Kiba's member, the dog nin blushed.

“Oh uh nah, I'm good.” he pulled up his pants. Wouldn't be the first time he'd gone commando. He scratched the back of his head. “Thanks Naruto you really helped me out.”

“Anytime,” he says. Kiba blushed at the thought the potential for another time. His penis sure liked the sound of that swelling to a semi hard state. 'Curse my libido!'

“Come on let's get to class,” the blonde moves to lead, and Kiba picks up Akamaru. “We may get put on the same team, wouldn't that be great.”

Akamaru arfed happily. “Yeah it would.” Kiba follows.

Little did the dog nin know things were about to get a lot more interesting.

-x-

Kyuubi chuckled, a pack, or harem, whatever you wished to call it. Everyone had it's place, some of Naruto's mates would be pack leaders in charge of the others. They would answer only to Naruto. The harem brothers, Naruto's mates, age would not matter merely the placement in the pack.

Pleasure could be a fine weapon, and Naruto was honing it well. They would have a leg up

To be continued


	3. Team 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Shaping the Vessel

Naruto 11 incher

Iruka 8 incher

Kiba 10 incher

Chap 3 Team 7

Naruto arrived in class with Kiba + Akamaru in tow. They made it just in time, and took their seats. The girls ranted as Naruto sat next to Sasuke. The blonde twitched. 'So noisy!'

He spared a glance at Sasuke. The raven was good looking in his own way, smart, and skilled. It was no wonder the girls fancied him. Sad for them the feelings were not mutual. The guy was the last of his clan, so the council was pushing him to wed and have an heir.

Kiba sat down next to Naruto, making it impossible for the girls to get near their precious Sasuke-kun. “Naruto you don't deserve to sit next to Sasuke-kun!” Sakura screeched.

“Is that right?” Naruto looks to Sasuke who meets his gaze.

“What are you...” he's cut off as Naruto suddenly kisses him. Sasuke gasped, and Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

The raven felt the blonde's tongue play with his own. His body heated up, his legs spreading slightly. Wide eyes drifted closed as pleasure washed over the Uchiha. When Naruto broke the kiss, he left Sasuke panting for air.

Kiba watched, feeling a tad jealous and his cock pulsing. The girls surged in anger. Before they could act on their rage, Iruka showed up and made them take their seats.

It was their last class with him. Poor Sasuke seemed at war with himself, it seemed he was having a problem in his pants. Kiba was not fairing much better, the boy's big dick was making a delicious looking bulge.

Naruto's tail continued to wag, invisible thanks to genjutsu. It spread musk through the room. Iruka smiled smelling his master's musk. He began to read off the groups. “Team 7 will be lead by Hatake Kakashi, in it will be Sasuke Uchiha.” The girls all waited on edge of their seats, wondering who would be on the team with him. “Kiba Inuzuka,” the girls groaned, one chance left. “And Naruto Uzumaki!”

The girls seethed, while Naruto smirked. 'Good job Iruka.'

Team 8 was Sakura, Hinata, and Shino, led by Kurenai. Team 9 was Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, led by Asuma. The girls could fume all they want the teams were set.

One by one the teams were collected by their jounin sensei. Soon only Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were left. “He's late.” Kiba's leg was shaking. His balls were itching for another release, his manhood pushing at the fabric of his pants rubbing and rubbing and RUBBING!

“I'm gonna go check on Kakashi, see if he's okay.” Iruka gets up and leaves the room.

Another hour and Kiba is about to lose it. “Damn it, I gotta jerk off!”

“What?!” Sasuke gasps as Kiba takes off his pants. The dog nin sighs as his fat 10 incher bobbed into the air. He grabs his dick and starts stroking himself.

“Ahhhh,” he lays his head back. “So good!” he sneaks a hand up his shirt showing off his toned abs and his pecs. He growls happily as he toys with a nipple.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sasuke hisses. His cheeks were red, and he was trembling.

“Jerking off!” Kiba says, and continues to do so. Naruto laughs.

“Naruto stop him, do something!”

“Alright,” Naruto lowers his pants and boxers. He freed his own large cock. Kiba whistled.

“Damn fox face, didn't know you were packing!” he stroked his cock a little faster. He'd felt the other's bulge before but this was seeing it. His girth matched his own but Naruto had him beat in length. The thought and sight seemed to excite him.

“You aren't so bad yourself dog boy.” He started stroking his cock to. Sasuke was as red as a tomato, hands clutching his aching crotch.

He watched his teammates stroke their big dicks, his own cock pulsing in need. Naruto expected Sasuke to join them but the raven haired teen seemed to just suffer in silence.

Finally Naruto had enough. “Sasuke come here,” the raven gasped as he was pulled closer. “Let me give you a hand.” Sasuke yelped as his pants and underwear were yanked down.

His cute little 4 incher pulsed in the air, he was so wet, his cock and balls drenched in pre. “Go ahead and laugh, I know I'm not as big as you two.”

“I'm not laughing.” he pulled Sasuke into his lap, his big dick slipping between his legs. “You have a wonderful cock Sasuke.” he palmed the boy's length, his size was perfect so his fingers could rub his balls.

“Ahh,” he bucked against Naruto's grasp. The blonde kissed his neck, his free hand slipping under Sasuke's shirt. “Ahh no my nipples are ahhh!” Sasuke was quite sensitive, but his nipples were a big erogenous zone for him. “I've never...I don't do this...it feels so good!” he kept trembling in Naruto's lap.

His hips rocked, his thighs rubbing Naruto's larger cock. Naruto licked his neck, and nibbled on his ear. “Cumming!” he moaned. Sasuke's penis twitched as he exploded all over his palm.

Sasuke's head dropped onto Naruto's shoulder. He lay their panting. Kiba and Sasuke watched as the male brought his cum covered hand to his lips and licked off the cum. “Delicious.” he reached down and collected some of his own pre. “Try some of mine.” Sasuke obeyed, wrapping his lips around the digit.

The raven shivered. The taste was explosive, and made his body hot. Thankfully...Naruto wasn't done with him yet, once his hand was clean he slipped it under Sasuke's shirt and began to toy with his nipples. Pinching, pulling, teasing, and flicking. Every action sending powerful jolts down to his cock. “I just came, I can't, I'm cumming again!”

He blew his load all over Naruto's dick. The Uchiha passed out from the pleasure. He laid him out, he was quite adorable. His smooth crotch covered in seed, his pink nipples a lovely shade of red. He could see the male's manhole twitching. 'He'll be mine soon enough.' he had other plans.

“Hot damn that was hot!” Kiba panted, stroking his hard cock. Naruto approached him, and the boys shifted. The blonde straddled Kiba's chest as the dog nin laid back in the bench like seats.

Kiba marveled at the huge rod, bigger than his own. 'It smells so damn good!' he thought. The aroma made his penis twitch, the glistening essence made him wanna lick.

“You wanna suck my big bone Kiba?” he rubbed his dick against his face.

“Yes!” he moaned.

“Good boy,” he fed Kiba his cock, and the dog boy moaned around it. He started sucking, tasting a mix of his and Sasuke's seed. The dog nin sucked eagerly, tongue lapping at the underside.

Kiba unconsciously spread his legs at the praise, and the pleasure he felt with Naruto's hot length between his lips. Naruto used that chance to slip his cock tail between the og nin's legs.

It thrust in and Kiba moaned. His eyes widened for a moment only to close dreamily at the pleasure and fullness. The cock tail sank deeper and deeper, coating his inner walls with pre. Kiba couldn't stop the pleasure from pushing him over the edge.

The seed pelted Naruto's cock tail before splashing back onto his crotch. Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's hair, loving the moans the dog nin made around his cock.

Naruto fucked him with his cock tail, hitting his sweet spot. His manhole pulsed around the thrusting length. “So good, such a good boy for me Kiba-kun.” The praise stroke Kiba's soul turning him on more.

He came again. “Here's your reward for being such a good boy.” Naruto let out a groan as he came.

Kiba gasped being filled at both ends. He swallowed Naruto's cum as if it were mother's milk. Not wasting a precious drop of it. 'So good!' he continued to lap at his length hoping to coax more of the delicious nectar from his penis.

Naruto pulled himself from Kiba. The dog nin whined at the loss. “Please more...” he panted.

“What do you want?” Kiba spread his cheeks with his hands.

“Fuck me!” he moaned. Naruto was happy to oblige, he lined up his hard cock and thrust in. “Yes!” he moaned.

Kiba spotted the cock tail and opened his mouth wide. “Ah ah ah!” he says sticking his tongue out. Naruto smiled and fed him the cock tail.

A whine made Naruto turn. “It seems you've achieved evolution.” Akamaru had transformed, he'd always had the ability to transform into a clone of Kiba before but this was different.

He looked like Kiba yes, but he had white hair and a dog tail, and he had blue markings instead of red. His cock was thicker than Kiba's but was only 9.5 inches long. His tail wagged as he crawled toward Naruto. “You my good boy aren't you?”

Akamaru barked happily and licked his cheek. “Good boy, service your partner for me.” Akamaru obeyed. He went to the 69 position, and began licking Kiba's twitching dick.

Naruto removed his cock tail from Kiba's mouth, and the dog nin spotted Akamaru's bobbing cock. “Suck it puppy.” He obeyed and swallowed his former pet's now human cock.

Akamaru deserved a good reward for being such a good boy. He rubs the male's furry ears, and thrusts his cock tail into the inumimi's ass. He came into his former master's mouth, Kiba in turn fed his former pet his cum. “Good job boys.” With a moan he came, filling Kiba and Akamaru's asses with cum.

He pulls out of both of them. Kiba was passed out, a blissed out look on his face. Akamaru sat up, happily licking Naruto's cheek. “Hehehe, down boy. I need you to clean the boys up for me and make sure they dressed. Make sure you transform back to a dog.” Akamaru whined.

“I know puppy, it'll only be a little while.” Akamaru yipped and cleaned Naruto's dick first, licking it clean before he got to work on his harem brother.

To be continued


	4. 1000 Years of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 12 inches

Iruka 8 inches

Sasuke 4 Inches

Kiba 10 inches

Akamaru 9.5

Chap 4 1000 Years of Pleasure

Iruka had gone to investigate Kakashi’s lateness, having an idea of what happened to him. The man’s chakra was fluctuating wildly, it was easy to track him down. He found himself near one of the male bathrooms.

Entering the room, he found a trail of clothes leading to one of the stalls. Pushing the door, he found it unlocked. Kakashi was inside, naked as the day he was born. The man wasn’t even wearing his signature mask.

A rare sight to see Kakashi Hatake in the buff, but even in the hot springs he wears a mask. The man had his 8.5 inch dick in hand, pumping himself so fast his balls were bouncing. His cock and balls were glistening from all his pre.

His free hands was pinching one of his perky nipples, he was whimpering in need. His body looked flushed from arousal, glistening with a mix of sweet and cum. It looked like he had cum at least twice with no satisfaction. “Hot, so hot,” he pants.

Cum ran over the valleys of muscles, his thick pectorals and his rock hard abs. He had a treasure path up to his navel and it was drenched in semen, like a forest after a rain storm. His eyes were glazed over, even though Iruka stood there watching he didn’t stop fapping.

Kakashi was lost in a fantasy, but it gave him no relief. “I know what you need Kakashi.” at his voice Kakashi seemed to focus. “Iruka?”

“Yes I’m here, it looks painful.” he poked his hard on. “Ohhh!” Kakashi groaned. “Please, I need to cum so bad! I’ve been jerking off and even when I shoot it’s not enough!”

“I know, I know,” he pet the man. “No worries I’m gonna help you.” Kakashi drooled, his eyes loosing their clarity and he fell back into another fantasy.

Iruka formed some hand seals. ‘Naruto-sama I have a surprise for you, come to the men’s bathroom on the second floor.’ he sent through a telepathy jutsu.

Naruto left Sasuke and Kiba, in the hands of Akamaru and went to Iruka. His eyes widened at the sight of the naked copy nin. “What’s this?”

“He wanted my coffee, and I gave it to him.” Naruto snorted, fighting back a laugh. Naruto went to his soon to be sensei. His vision was blurry as he looked at the blonde.

“Sensei?” Kakashi whispered, only to blink away the fantasy. “Naruto...Uzumaki?”

“Hey there Kakashi-sensei,” he grinned. “It seems you need some help.” Kakashi’s eyes drifted over the blonde’s naked form, to the very large cock that was aimed directly at him. ‘So big!’ a shiver raced through him, he felt his manhole twitch, the first he’d ever felt that. “Are you feeling it in your ass yet sensei?”

He blinked, not sure of what he meant, but sure enough. He felt a jolt race through his channel, his manhole was twitching, opening up slightly. His insides were tingling so much, it was like an itch he desperately needed to scratch.

His gaze focused on the boy’s cock. ‘That would scratch it good.’ he couldn’t believe what he was thinking. This was his student, his former master’s son, he couldn’t...he shouldn’t...but ohh that itch was driving him crazy, his balls itching for release a proper one, the kind that would release the pressure the heat he felt.

“I know what you need.” Naruto collected some pre from his dick, and reached out and rubbed the copy nin’s tongue. His visible eye rolled up, that electricity he felt was shooting through his entire body.

His cock erupted blowing his biggest load yet. Kakashi’s dick bounced like an excited puppy, as rope after rope came and splattered the floor. His lips wrapped around Naruto’s fingers and sucked on them.

He was guided out of the stall, onto his hands and knees, his cock was still hard as a rock. It twitched and bobbed as he moved. “Do you want this Kakshi-sensei?” the fingers were removed and Kakashi face to face with the blonde’s cock. The boy’s musk hit him like a tidal wave.

He gulped as he stared at the delicious piece of man meat. ‘So long, so thick, yeah that’ll scratch that itch real good!’ Naruto grabbed the bade of his cock and wagged it. The older male followed it with his eyes like a puppy with a treat.

“I think he does very much, Naruto-sama!” Iruka’s words made Kakashi turn, the brunette had stripped naked and was hard and wanting. He didn’t have time to react to the brunette as he felt the blonde’s dick caress his face. ‘Oh gawd!’

“Suck it!” the command made a shiver race through Kakashi, he parted his lips and obeyed. He took the blonde’s cock into his mouth, instinct took over and he began licking and sucking that cock like he was born for it.

Iruka was impressed with how much cock he could take on his first go. ‘He’s a natural cock sucker,’ Iruka thought, he reached down and began pumping his own aching 8 incher.

Kakashi was in hog heaven, swallowing the massive rod further and further, breathing through his nose. It was like he was swimming in the blonde’s natural musk. He was driven deeper and deeper, swallowing more of the blonde’s cock with each pass.

With a few tries and relaxing his throat, he managed to swallow every inch down to the root, so his nose was buried in the thick nest of pubes. ‘So big, so warm, so tasty.’ he gulped around the thick rod. The last remnants of his mind screamed. ‘Not like this, not like this, I’m gonna cum by sucking on Minato’s son’s dick. I can’t hold it...’

He moaned around Naruto’s shaft as he came again. “You did a good job, let me give you a reward.” he formed a seal. “Pervy no Jutsu: Cum of the Mighty Beast!” His balls swelled and his cock twitched.

Thick semen erupted in to the jounin’s mouth. ‘Oh my gawd!’ fresh man milk flowed out like a river. Kakashi chugged it all, the feeling of the baby batter rushing down his throat and filling his belly.

Naruto pulled back, and filled the man’s mouth with his jizz. His cheeks puffed up from the overflow, all the man could do was gulp it down. It didn’t stop, he heard a sigh from above, but he was chugging the blonde’s cum for several minutes.

The blonde’s still hard cock left his mouth, and covered the man’s sexy face with jizz. ‘This was a great jutsu Kyuubi.’ he stroked his cock, the last few ropes landing on the man’s face.

‘No problem kid, enjoy! The chakra stimulates your family jewels and amplifies your potency. You can feed your boys cum constantly and never run out, with this baby. It only works on your main cock though you’ll have to use the other jutsu I taught you for your cock tail.’ Kyuubi explained, loving the show.

Kakashi hiccuped. ‘I think I swallowed too much cum.’ he licked his lips. ‘On second thought...’ he looked up at Naruto. “Can I have more?”

“I think, you are ready for the next round.” He revealed his cock tail, Kakashi froze seeing the massive flesh, it wagged giving Kakashi another helping of musk. He shivered, hole twitching and penis throbbing. “Are you a virgin sensei?”

“I I I I’ve been with men and women before, but I’ve never bottomed before.” he confessed.

“But you want to don’t you?”

“Yes!” he confessed.

“Then I have another jutsu to show you. 1000 Years of Pleasure!” his cock tail was coated in chakra. Without a single warning the cock tail rose like a serpent and thrust inside Kakashi in one go. His stomach bulged from the massive size, his ass stretched wide, his channel filled to the brim in seconds.

It hit him like a ton of bricks, pure raw, unstoppable pleasure. He doubled over, hands coming to the bulge in his belly. He came, that pure sweet release he’d been begging for.

His balls lurched and he came hard, no spurts just a steady stream of cum that painted the floor white. His ass tightened around the massive cock tail inside him. He could feel his insides, mapping itself around the huge cock like appendage.

Kakashi passed out from the pleasure, his body didn’t care, he kept cumming. Iruka came around and got next to the copy nin. Naruto spread his cheeks, poking his dick against Iruka’s tight hole.

“Please fuck me Naruto-sama!”

“As you wish!” he began to push in. Iruka’s ass swallowed his cock hungrily. Once fully seated the blonde began to move, and not just Iruka his cock tail began to fuck the copy nin senseless.

Kakashi slipped in and out of consciousness, all he knew the puddle of cum beneath him was getting bigger. He could sense Iruka beside him, he was panting and moaning, the sound of skin striking skin echoes around him.

He could feel that mighty appendage slipping in and out of him. His prostate was struck with every pass, the friction inside made him drool, the feeling of fullness, the heat of his length, the sensation of foreign chakra inside him.

Iruka’s climax hit, his clenching heat pulling Naruto over the edge. The effects of his previous jutsu made the load he pumped into Iruka extra thick. His cock tail climaxed, blowing his load into Kakashi’s ass.

Finally spent Naruto pulled out of both males. Kakashi, who was only kept up by Naruto’s massive cock tail, collapsed into the puddle of his own cum. “Make sure he’s cleaned up, and send him to class.”

“Yes, Naruto-sama!” Naruto masks his tail and returns to class to get dressed.

Kakashi was walking with a noticeable limp when he finally came to class. He was fully dressed. “You are late!” Sasuke snapped, but the boy had a blush on his cheeks. Recent events running through his mind.

“Alright let’s go to the roof.” the boys got up and walked by him one by one. Sasuke still miffed and a tad embarrassed. Kiba smirking as he smelled semen on the copy nin, very familiar semen. The dog nin gave him a wink before walking off.

Naruto looked into his eye. “About what happened...” Naruto without holding back cupped the man’s crotch. “My place, I’ll give you what you need.” the man shivered, his cock leaping at the blonde’s touch. Naruto patted his crotch and followed the others to the roof.

Kakashi was in for many surprises, he slumped as his dick throbbed in his pants.

To be continued


	5. Chap 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 12 inches

Iruka 8 inches

Kakashi 8.5 inches

Sasuke 4 Inches

Kiba 10 inches

Akamaru 9.5 inches

Chap 5

Kyuubi’s pov

My home in Naruto’s body has become a lot nicer, as the boy’s mood improves so does my domain. The dank almost sewer like realm now was a dazzling forest. Each new mate made a new tree. The smell of sex and cum floods the room and I love it. The kid has been taking my advice since that day, and he uses his dreams to visit me and train.

I’m more than happy to help, things certainly have been more fun. My balls have gone from blue to happy in a few short days. I’ve been marking my own territory blowing my load on each new tree.

On the roof, the boys were asked their likes and dislikes goals for the future ect. Kakashi wouldn’t share, but I have a strong idea of what he certainly likes. The man had the faint scent of musk and semen, the man was no stranger to masturbation. Heat and the scent of arousal came off him in waves, it was amusing to say the least.

The Uchiha seemed tense, but I could smell his arousal, along with confusion from him. With his goal of restoring the Uchiha clan it makes sense, boy will he be surprised. If he takes a gamble on Naruto he may get everything he wants, I still have a few tricks in my tails.

The Inuzuka seemed ready to strip and present himself at any second. Such a strong sex drive, I love it, Naruto loves it to. The transformation of Akamaru came as a surprise but it was possibility, since he used the human transformation technique. He’ll help train Kiba for us.

I’m amazed really, a kekkei genki is powerful but useless if not used correctly, but the kid took to it like a fish to water. Hot damn I’m enjoying the shows. Its all the more satisfying knowing his harem is gonna grow bigger.

The meet and greet was over, and the boys went there separate ways, to prepare for tomorrow’s big test. I could see right through Kakashi’s warning of not eating, he’s testing them even now.

He says he will see them tomorrow, and I can’t help but smirk. Yeah right copy nin, you will be seeing Naruto sooner than that. That look of hunger, he knew it well.

End Pov

Kyuubi called it. Naruto was relaxing at home, having some ramen as Iruka was having his own meal. They were on the couch, naked as the day they were born and while Naruto slurped his noodles, Iruka slurped on his cock.

Naruto’s cock tail was stuffed deep into his ass. Iruka moaned as his ass was stuffed, his sweet spot pounded by the massive tail. His manhole pulsed around the hefty girth, in and out, in and out, making the brunette moan. His moans sent pleasing vibrations through Naruto’s cock.

Pre flooded into his mouth, which he greedily chugged down. ‘So good, more more more!’ his tongue work increased, lapping at the tip, coaxing more of the delicious pre out of him. He swallowed the boy down to the root, running his tongue along his shaft.

It felt so good, both his holes being stuffed. He felt so warm, so full, his mind going fuzzy. His dick twitching like crazy, he was so close, the constant pounding of his prostate was driving him mad. It was taking all his will not to blow his load on Naruto’s couch.

Once Naruto finished his noodles, and drank down the broth he put the empty cup down below Iruka’s cock. “You can cum,” he says, and the teacher blows his load into a ramen cup.

The blonde’s tail hammer’s his sweet spot, helping milk him of a few more spurts. Iruka freezes as his orgasm rocks his body, his eyes become half lidded, hearts in his eyes as he fills the cup to the brim with semen.

“Great job Iruka-sensei,” he pets his head. The male shivered at his words, his cock twitching as the last few drops hit the cup. The older male rode his orgasm and basked in the high for a bit, before going back to suck on the blonde.

-x-

Naruto was well into his second orgasm when a knock came to the door. “It’s open!” he calls. Kyuubi smirks, as Kakashi walks in. Even behind the mask you can see he’s blushing as he spots the two on the couch.

Iruka doesn’t flinch or stop sucking Naruto, in fact he rocks his hips and fucks himself harder on the cock tail. “Hey there Kakashi-sensei, it’s good to see you.”

“Oh, um, yes...hello...” the bulge in his pants was giving a bigger greeting.

“What brings you here sensei? Do you need my help with something?” Kyuubi chuckled at the boy’s words. Kakashi was standing there frozen in place at the erotic scene before him. His dick looked like it was trying to escape it’s prison so hard. The male fought back a whine, his cock rubbing against the confines of his pants.

“I...I...need you.” he says. ‘Forgive me sensei, I’ve fallen to your son.’ Naruto smirked. “Prove it.”

Kakashi was taken aback by his words, but after a few seconds he comes to the conclusion...he strips! Kakashi removes his mask, his vest, and his top. He exposed his fine chest and rock hard abs, his nipples were already perky from arousal.

The copy nin removes his pants and boxers, his underwear was soaked with pre. “What do I have to do?” Naruto eyes him, and grabs the cup of Iruka’s cum.

“Drink this.” Kakashi takes the cup. He brought it to his lips, and drank the contents. Iruka’s baby batter washes over his tongue and down his throat. He immediately knew it wasn’t Naruto’s cum but that didn’t stop him. “Welcome to the family.”

Naruto pulled his cock tail out of Iruka’s ass, the male whined at the loss. Kakashi gulped, Iruka’s man hole was left gaping, the cum rushing out as it spasmed. The brunette got up and stretched.

The blonde followed, and his cock tail wrapped around Kakashi’s waist. “Let’s move the fun to the bed room.” Kakashi was led by the two each step making him more excited.

As soon as the door shut. “Ohh ahh ah ah ah ahh!” thrust thrust thrust thrust, creak creak creak creak, “Oh fuck oh my god!” thrust thrust thrust thrust, spurt thrust spurt thrust spurt thrust. “Mmmmhhhmm,” smack smack smack smack smack. “Aaaahhhnnn!” “Oh gawd!” spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt. “Ahhh yes!” pant pant pant pant.

The noises went on for hours. Kyuubi’s ears flicked, taking each noise like a fine melody. The creak of the bed, the powerful thrusts, the heavy smack of skin striking skin, the wet spurts as Kakashi and Iruka came, and Naruto’s cock tail rising up and raining down semen on the two men. Kakashi’s moans were hot and lustful, and Iruka’s moans were low and wanton. Once they were fucked senseless and were spent they were left panting. ‘Bravo kid, ohh fuck yes!’ he felt his release along with Naruto’s.

Their bodies glistened with sweat and cum, their asses a lovely shade of red from Naruto’s wild thrusting. Their holes were left gaping and cum filled, the thick seed running out and down their legs. Cocks laying spent and balls happily drained.

Kakashi was licking his lips, loving the taste of the blonde’s semen. “You two rest I’m gonna grab a shower then be back for round two.”

The copy nin looked to Iruka. “Is he serious?”

“Very,” he put a hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to the family.” Kakashi shivered at the thought.

-x-

Kakashi and Iruka weren’t the only ones getting some lovin’ that night. Kiba was naked in his bed, ass up, Akamaru in his human form equally naked, stuffing his fat cock into Kiba’s wanting hole.

The dog nin whimpered, bucking back against his partner. Unlike Kiba Akamaru’s penis had a knot, the thick flesh slapping into against Kiba’s manhole with each thrust in. “Ahh Akamaru! Ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Akamaru responded by heated pants. He licked Kiba’s shoulder and neck.

Kiba moaned, the girth making a wonderful friction he was craving. With a small howl he came, blowing his load into the sheets. His inner walls clamping down onto the hybrids dick, Akamaru moaned.

Akamaru didn’t cum inside, he pulled out and blew his load all over his partner’s back. Kiba whined feeling the void inside him. “Thanks buddy.” he says, and Akamaru reverts back to dog form. His ass was craving cock, and Akamaru like a good harem brother gave him a hand.

The two cuddled, Kiba looking forward to seeing Naruto tomorrow.

-x-

Sasuke laid in his bed, his tiny tool aching between his legs. The boy blushed, frustration clear in his features. Sasuke reached down and began to caress his tiny tool. Mimicking Naruto’s actions his palm rubbed the manhood while his fingers caressed his balls. “Ohhh,” he arches his back.

It’s different from when Naruto touched him, but it felt so good he craved more. His hips rocked into his touch. “Ahh!” he moaned. Fondling his balls he neared closer and closer to orgasm. “Naruto!” he moaned, body shaking as he painted his hand with semen. “Haa haa haa,” he panted.

He wanted more, Naruto had awakened something inside him. Stroked a fire that had been hiding for so long. Fisting the sheets he forced himself to fall asleep. ‘No I can’t distract myself from my mission, I have to get my revenge!’ his heart clenched, covers pulled over his trembling form.

-x-Back at the Uzumaki household-x-

Kakashi’s stomach bulged from having Naruto’s cock tail inside him. The blonde was on top of Iruka, cock buried deep into his ass. He was resting his head on Iruka’s chest. The brunette held the boy close, both males falling into a pleasure filled sleep.

Kyuubi wasn’t worried about the exam tomorrow, the boys would handle it and become proper genin.

To be continued


	6. Chap 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 12 inches

Iruka 8 inches

Kakashi 8.5 inches

Sasuke 4 Inches

Kiba 10 inches

Akamaru 9.5 inches

Chap 6

Kakashi thought he had the best dream of his life. The pleasure the intensity, it was like a dream, then he felt the massive cock tail shift in his ass. ‘It was real!’ Kakashi thought, before his morning wood erupted, spraying himself in cum.

The tail seemed to sense he was awake and started fucking him. “Oh gawd oh gawd!” He moaned, body shaking. He gripped the sheets tight. He arched off the bed in orgasmic bliss, semen spraying all over his face chest and abs.

It milked him for several minutes, wiggling and rubbing his insides, making sure to nudge his prostate with each thrust. This carried on till Kakashi’s cock twitched in a dry orgasm. The tail left his ass, and Kakashi whined at the loss. His hole was wrecked, left gaping wide and drenched in semen. He was laid out, basking in mind numbing pleasure. His eyes rolled up, and a trickle of drool running down his chin.

Even as Naruto and Iruka awakened, he couldn’t more a muscle. Naruto pulled out of Iruka’s drenched hole, with a sigh. “Ahh good morning, you two relax I’m going to shower.”

Iruka chuckled. “Well looks like you had fun.” he rolled Kakashi over. He kissed his hole, and began to lick and lap out Naruto’s cum. Kakashi whimpered, his cock twitching helplessly.

He really went to town, the jounin shaking under Iruka’s talented tongue work. Iruka couldn’t help himself, Naruto’s cum was just so good. He made sure to leave some inside for Kakashi to enjoy.

The blonde came out feeling refreshed. “Ah good you started. Iruka have fun with Kakashi I’m gonna head to the training grounds.” Iruka pulled away from his ass, licking his lips. “Thank you Naruto-sama!”

Before Kakashi could ponder what he meant, Iruka’s dick was plunging into his ass. “Ohhh!” he moaned, and Iruka went to town pounding his ass.

Dressed and ready for action Naruto went to the training grounds. Sasuke blushed when he saw him. Kiba however…

“Hey Naruto!” he threw an arm around him. “Do you think we can fool around?” he asks heatedly. Rubbing his cock against the blonde.

“Sure, strip!” Kiba doesn’t hesitate, tossing his clothes aside and he got on his hands and knees. Sasuke blushed, feeling his cock leap. Naruto got behind him and stuffed him with his hard cock. “Ohhh yes!” Kiba’s tongue hung out of his mouth. The blonde looked to the dog and smiled at him. Kiba’s ass was perfectly tight, hugging his cock in all the best ways.

Sasuke didn’t says a word, covering his tenting trousers, as he watched Naruto fuck Kiba. The heavy clap clap of skin striking skin made him hot, and seeing the huge length stuff Kiba’s ass made his own twitch with want.

Kiba was in heaven, bucking back to impale himself on Naruto’s dick. The friction was driving wild, his own hard fat cock bouncing and bobbing with every thrust. The power of Naruto’s thrusts sent it flying and slapping his abs. “Oh gawd yes Naruto your cock feels so good!” he moans.

“Your ass is great Kiba,” he speeds up his thrusts and Kiba melts. The friction increasing, and Naruto’s pre wetting his insides. He wanted to feel Naruto’s cum, needed it! His climax hits, blowing his load all over the ground, and his inner walls hugged the thrusting cock.

Naruto followed suit, his balls lurching and he pumped Kiba full of cum. “Ohh yeah!” he slumped, Kiba’s dick twitching in another orgasm. “So full, so hot!” he shuddered, the thick man milk poured deep inside him and stuffed his belly.

“You like that Kiba, you like me pumping my cum inside you?” he asks, rocking his dick in and out. “Fuck yes!” Naruto pulls him up and shifts to sitting so Kiba can be impaled in his lap.

Naruto’s hands come around and play with Kiba’s nips. The dog nin sighs happily and rolls his head back. “Hey Sasuke, do you wanna come play with Kiba and me?”

“No way!” Sasuke says blushing. Though his body was clearly wanting to desperately join. “Kakashi-sensei could be here any minute!”

“I think he’ll probably be late again.” Naruto says knowingly. Iruka was currently fucking Kakashi side saddle, his balls running along his leg as he drove his cock into the silver haired male’s ass.

Akamaru transforms into human form, and takes turns with Kiba. Kiba is a good boy, and licks Akamaru’s bouncing cock, pre getting splattered on his face. Sasuke watched, and Kyuubi laughed. ‘The boy has a hard shell but he’ll come around.’

They had more than enough time to fuck themselves silly, and get dressed before Kakashi arrived. Naruto watched the shift in his step. ‘Good job Iruka,’ he thought. The jounin had a butt plug stuffed up his ass, no doubt containing the cocktail of cum in his ass.

Kakashi gave a lame excuse, but the test began. Kyuubi told Naruto to hang back and watch what the other boys do. Kakashi gave them the bell test, trying to force them to compete against each other. Kiba and Akamaru’s teamwork was fine, but they weren’t working with Naruto or Sasuke. They ended up getting tied together.

Sasuke tried to fight Kakashi alone, and despite surprising him a few times, Kakashi was far more skilled. Sasuke found himself trapped in the ground leaving only his head exposed.

With only 5 minutes left, Naruto made his move. He found Kiba and Akamaru and freed them, then found Sasuke and got him out. “Okay guys, I have a plan, but we are gonna have to get naked.”

Sasuke blushed. “Absolutely not!” he crossed his arms in defiance. “Come on Sasuke!” Kiba says.

“Then you are fine with being sent back to the academy?” Naruto asks. “I promise, this will work.”

“Fine!” he snaps. The trio strip off their clothes, and Sasuke blushed as they huddled up. “Okay here’s the plan.” he whispers.

-x-

Kakashi saw the clock and saw their time dwindling down. ‘Are they giving up?’ he thinks. ‘Apparently not...’ Sasuke comes soaring in and to Kakashi’s shock the boy was bare ass naked.

The boy was fighting with a wild spirit. He dodged the boy’s attacks, only to fall into a trap, and naked Kiba and Akamaru dove forward and tackled Kakashi. He escaped using Substitution jutsu, but Naruto was ready he knocked him back into the fray. Kakashi found himself pinned by 4 naked boys, two practically twins.

“Well then you pass, this tactic was quite the surprise.” Naruto smirked. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Kakashi was bound naked to a post, watching Naruto fool around with his boys.

Naruto was making out with Sasuke, the two frotting like horny bunnies. The poor Uchiha couldn’t believe their plan worked. Fighting naked had completely knocked Kakashi off his guard. He closed his eyes in bliss as Naruto’s tongue played with his own. ‘He’s such a good kisser.’ he rubbed his tiny tool against Naruto’s massive dick. The blonde’s length was giving friction to the raven’s dick and balls driving him mad.

Behind them Kiba and Akamaru were making out and frotting as well, but one little extra. Naruto’s cock tail was fucking the two. Thrusting into Kiba, then thrusting into Akamaru, back and forth, back and forth, their bellies bulging.

Kakashi had the perfect spot seeing the boys’ holes getting wrecked. His own hole twitching around the sex toy. He wiggled feeling the cum slosh inside. Naruto fitted him with a new toy, a vibrating cock ring. Funny how he woke up in pleasure heaven and now he was in pleasure hell.

Kiba came first, Naruto’s cock tail ramming his prostate, he spilled his seed between his and his partner’s bodies. Naruto made his cock tail cum, pumping the dog nin with another load of semen. ‘Oh fuck yes!’ he thought happily. The blonde pulled his tail out and stuffed into Akamaru. The white haired twin of Kiba followed in his master’s wake howling as he came between them.

Naruto rewarded him with another climax, his cock tail twitched and pumped Akamaru with semen. The look on his face matched Kiba’s it seems they both loved being pumped with semen.

Before he broke the kiss with Sasuke, he masked his tail. “See Sasuke, it’s not so bad being naked with us is it?”

“You are all perverts!” he pants, but shivers. “Yeah it’s not so bad.” Naruto grins and pins the boy down, kissing him again. The Uchiha couldn’t hold back, cumming against the blonde’s dick.

Naruto’s release followed after, his cock erupting all over the Uchiha’s pale skin. It was a wild start, but they were genin now with lots of fun towards the future.

Kyuubi basked in the pleasure. ‘This is the life!’

To be continued


	7. Chap 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Shaping the Vessel

Naruto 12 inches

Iruka 8 inches

Kakashi 8.5 inches

Sasuke 4 Inches

Kiba 10 inches

Akamaru 9.5 inches

Chap 7 

Sasuke couldn’t deny it, his teammates were fucking perverts. “Ah ahh ahhn!” Sasuke moaned, the buzzing inside him driving him nuts. “You are doing so good Sasuke, keep it up.” 

Team 7 had taken up the no clothing policy while at the training grounds. They sparred and worked out in the buff. Kiba of course had no issue with it finding it oddly freeing. 

Most of the days passed, doing the basics, and ending in a mini orgy. Sasuke would often watch as Naruto fucked Kiba or Akamaru, and Kakashi would come in as clean up, rimming the two dog nin, and offering blow jobs to his team. 

If Sasuke got involved it was usually with Naruto, kissing, frotting or receiving a blow job from the blonde. Naruto was the only one he let touch him, Kiba tried to give him a rim job once, and Sasuke flipped out. 

Kakashi showed up with a new toy every day, sometimes a different size, a different shape, sometimes they even vibrated. Sasuke didn’t know it but Naruto was fucking their sensei, he knew he was a pervert with the kind of books he read but he had no idea. 

Kiba could smell it however, he could smell his master’s cum inside Kakshi and recognized him as part of the pack. He learned Iruka was the pack mother. Akamaru was his partner and harem brother. He wouldn’t mind if Sasuke joined the pack, but he was so skittish. 

-x-Flashback-x-

After they became official genin, and the official team 7. After their fun time, Sasuke went home after getting dressed. “Oi Naruto? I can smell your cum inside Kakashi-sensei. Just what are you up to?” 

“I’m building a harem.” He says with confidence. Kiba smirked, before letting out a laugh. “Interesting, very interesting, you really are a surprise Naruto!” Kiba embraced him. “I really like you, and that fun appendage of yours, I really like that to.” 

He buried his face in Naruto’s neck, inhaling his manly musk. ‘I like this to, your scent, it makes my beast growl in desire.’ He pressed his hard dick against the blonde. “Your cum inside me, I crave it I feel so good, you marked me as yours didn’t you?”

“That’s right, you and Akamaru, welcome to the harem...no welcome to my pack Kiba!” He wrapped his arms around the dog nin. 

“I take it back, I fucking love you.” Naruto moved Kiba to fuck him doggy-style. “Ah ahh, Naruto-Sama!” he moaned. Akamaru joined in the fun and stuffed his dick into Kiba’s mouth. Kiba moaned around his partner’s length. ‘Heaven!’ 

Akamaru panted, moaning as he fucked his partner’s mouth, his heavy balls smacking his chin. “Good boy Akamaru.” he kissed his cheek. His tail wagged happily. He was rewarded by Naruto’s cock tail thrusting into his tight hole. 

He moaned, and licked Naruto’s whiskered cheek. Kiba bucked back onto Naruto’s massive shaft before getting his mouth stuffed with Akamaru’s dick. ‘So big!’ Kiba came, blowing his load all over the ground, and Akamaru followed suit. He came down Kiba’s throat, Kiba sucked him through his release, milking the former dog of a few extra spurts.

Naruto finished last, his climax hitting and filling both dog nin. His hefty balls lurched, and cum shot through his cock and cock tail. He painted their inner walls white. ‘So full!’ Kiba rubbed his swollen belly, Akamaru did the same. 

‘They look so cute blissed out like this.’ the two shared similar cum drunk expressions. Naruto pulled out, the two whining at the loss, cum running down their sexy legs, and the twins cuddled up to him. “I know some guys who’d fit right in.” Kiba says nuzzling the left side of Naruto’s neck while Akamaru nuzzled the right. 

-x-End Flashabck-x-

Naruto was pleased Kiba’s list matched up to some of his targets. Kiba loved checking out the guys in the bath houses, he liked seeing how he measured up. 

Shikamaru was 8 inches long, as Kiba put it, he’d be down for the harem thing. He was pretty lazy in his love life, he’d be the type all to happy to turn over the reigns. 

Chouji was 9 inches, but thicker than Kiba. Chouji was pretty laid back to, he’d get in on them harem so long as Shikamaru was. 

Shino was 7.5 inches long, Kiba believed he could get Shino to join no problem. 

Hyuuga Neji was 6 inches long uncut. Kiba didn’t know much about him, just seen him around the hot springs. 

Rock Lee was about 3 inches, he works out a lot from what Kiba could smell. 

Asuma Sarutobi, who was the sensei of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, the man had a 13 inch beast, his body rippling with muscle and peppered with manly hair. 

There were more that Naruto had to look into but both he and Kyuubi agreed, getting Kiba on this was a great move. For now he was focusing on Sasuke, the raven was too adorable to resist. 

He had Kakashi enact Kyuubi’s training methods. The silver haired jounin had no complaints as despite the odd premise they would get results. 

During meditation, Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru had bullet vibes pushed inside them. Naruto helped Sasuke at first when he was too embarrassed to do it himself. While Naruto wasn’t getting toys stuffed up his ass, his cock was bound by 3 vibrating rings, and his nips had the eggs on them. Sasuke couldn’t see it, but Naruto fucked himself with his own cock tail. 

The boys would have to meditate for hours, with the toys buzzing at various levels on their bodies. If you cum before you finish, you had to do laps with the toy inside, and go back to meditating with an additional toy. 

This helped work their stamina and endurance. Also the toys were special in the ninja world as they stimulated one’s chakra. So while they meditated they worked on controlling their chakra, strengthening their chakra system and over all chakra control. 

A ninja could protect one’s sweet spot, or erogenous zones with chakra. So having toys that disrupt or manipulate chakra were quite handy. For example the vibe Kakashi had in his ass was a chakra manipulator, drawing the man’s chakra to his channel and sweet spot, making the vibrations he felt all the more intense. 

Kiba and Akamaru were on their second toy. Their bodies glistened with sweat from having to run laps, their hard dicks twitching again. The twin egg vibes buzzed inside them, four in total between the twins. 

Sasuke was so close on the edge. “You can do it Sasuke.” Sasuke blushed. “I can’t I’m gonna cum.” his tiny tool was weeping, the tip a lovely shade of red. Naruto sat behind him. 

“You can do it,” he places his hands on Sasuke’s stomach. “Focus on my hands, let the chakra swirl here.” Sasuke obeyed he focused as the clock ticked away. “That’s it perfect, just like that.” 

Sasuke moaned, but held on, focusing on keeping his chakra in check. His dick was twitching like crazy, pre overflowing from the tip and soaking his crotch. He was holding on by a hair. Kiba and Akamaru panted beside him. ‘So hot, so intense, I can’t...’ 

Naruto leaned in close, whispering into his ear. “Just a little more, you are doing so good Sasuke.” Sasuke shivered, and he let out a gasp as Naruto nibbled his ear. 

Kakashi’s alarm bell went off, and Kakashi arched his back, cumming hard. His semen erupted all over himself. “That was great Sasuke.” Naruto purred into his ear. The raven panted falling back into Naruto’s arms. 

Kiba and Akamaru came together, covering themselves in cum. The two turned to each other, and started making out, before licking the cum off the other. Their lovey doveyness makes the raven blush. 

Naruto collects his semen and licks it off his palm. “Delicious.” Sasuke shivered again. ‘Damn it all, is this really training.’ he shifted, only to gasp as the vibrating egg nudged his sweet spot. 

“Need help getting it out?” Sasuke blushed and pushed the blonde away from him. “I can do it myself!” he reaches back and spreads his cheeks. His manhole twitches and Sasuke trembles as he pushes the toy out. It wasn’t easy as he didn’t even bother or forgot to turn off the toy. He panted as he clenched, the vibrations making things harder in more ways than one. 

“Your hole is twitching a lot.” Naruto says, and Sasuke blushes as red as a tomato. “Shut up!” he closed his eyes and focused on pushing the toy out. His hole opened up, and Sasuke gasped as it popped out and he came again. 

-x-

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru got dressed and left to go to the bathhouse. “Kakashi-sensei, is this training really necessary?”

“I know it is a bit odd, but trust me I can see the results.” he put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Being shy and embarrassed can be seen as cute in the bedroom, but on the battle field it can be deadly.” Kakashi sat Sasuke down. “Imagine if you were captured by an enemy, it is a common tactic to strip an enemy, take their supplies and weapons. Having your enemy naked makes it more difficult for them to escape.” 

Sasuke thought about it, how he was before, he’d definitely be paralyzed if this were the case. “Now you can fight without clothes, so even if you were captured by an enemy you’d catch them off guard.” Like he was when the boys attacked him naked. “Sasuke, you like Naruto don’t you?”

“Ehh?” he gasped. “I...I...I mean...what?!” 

“I think you should sleep with him, its more special for a ninja to have their first time with someone they really like.” he says and gives the boy an unmasked smile. “I know your worried about your clan, but I have a feeling it’ll work out.” 

Sasuke had a lot to think about. “Go home and think about it, the intro training is done we’ll be going on missions soon.” It was the next step in ninja training, maybe it was time to take the next step with Naruto.

To be continued


	8. Chap 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 12 inches

Iruka 8 inches

Kakashi 8.5 inches

Sasuke 4 Inches

Kiba 10 inches

Akamaru 9.5 inches

Chap 8

Sasuke laid in his bed, tossing and turning, he didn’t know what to do. Things have been so weird lately, first there was Naruto he was...different. It wasn’t just him either, Kiba and Akamaru had changed. The dog nin had always been brash, but now he was wild, passionate, and he certainly wasn’t shy. Akamaru had also started staying in human form a lot more, he was like Kiba’s twin. He had a feeling Naruto had a hand in this change, he had no proof, but it was a feeling.

Things were certainly different, the Naruto he knew would have laughed his ass off seeing him naked. This Naruto, he didn’t laugh at him, or mock him for his size. He felt weirdly safe, even as naked as a babe he felt safe around Naruto. He was a pervert no doubt about that but maybe he wasn’t so bad. Sasuke ruffled his hair in frustration.

Kakashi told him to sleep with Naruto, while he didn’t find the idea bad, there were other complications. He was the last Uchiha, the council expected him to have an heir. Which usually meant a woman. Sasuke’s own goals were to get revenge for his clan, and revive it. ‘Am I turning my back on my clan if I want to be with Naruto?’ he thinks. His cock certainly knew what it wanted, it wanted Naruto. It throbbed at the mere thought of the blonde, his dreams were filled of the blonde, above him, behind him, before him. ‘What am I gonna do?’

His hands reach down and he begins to touch himself, one hand playing with his tiny tool, the other fondling his balls. He tries to think of anyone else to help get him off, but as much as he tried to think of a girl, his mind kept shifting back to men. One particular man to be precise, and as soft features turned hard, and hair blonde, Sasuke’s hand left his balls to reach back and play with his ass. Sasuke gasped but didn’t stop, his fingers slicked with his pre, he rubbed his hole. He gasped again as his middle finger slipped inside, a blush spread from ear to ear.

His digit thrust in and out, working a little deeper each time, he wiggled his finger and shivered at the sensation. ‘This is strange, but it feels kinda good.’ he continues teasing his entrance and cock, pleasure rippling through him. “mmm hah hah hah,” he panted as his release drew closer and closer. He adds a second finger, the digits twisting and thrusting in his tight hole. “Naruto!” Sasuke cries out, as his fingers brush his sweet spot. His back arches and he cums all over his hand.

He gets laid out, basking in the afterglow of his climax. “Oh man...” he closes his eyes. “What am I gonna do?” he falls asleep, hoping the him of tomorrow will be able to figure this all out.

-x-

Tomorrow Sasuke had no answers either, so he showered and headed to the training grounds. “Oh fuck yes!” He heard Kiba howl. Sasuke’s face turned red as he watched Kiba get fucked onto Naruto’s cock. “Ahhh ah yes fuck me, oh gawd your dick feels so good!” Kiba’s cock bounced and wagged as he was bounced up and down. “Fuck it, can’t hold back I’m cumming!” he howled, his dick swelled and he shot his seed all over himself. Naruto groaned as Kiba’s inner walls clamped down onto his dick, he gave a few more thrusts and he came into Kiba as well.

Sasuke gulped, his hard dick pushing at his underwear. “Hey there Sasuke!” Naruto calls. Kiba was riding on cloud 9 at the moment, his head was rolled back onto the blonde’s shoulder. He rubbed Kiba’s belly, smearing the dog nin’s cum all over his abs. “Sleep well?” he asked.

The Uchiha didn’t answer at first, eyes watching as Naruto’s hands roamed up to Kiba’s chest. He toyed with the dog nin’s perky nips, he flicked, pinched and even gave a tug. Kiba panted, writhing in pleasure. The dog nin came again, his body shaking as he spilled his seed onto the ground. Naruto pulled out of Kiba’s spasming hole, his climax helped him tighten back up, but that didn’t stop the blonde’s seed from pouring out.

Kiba whined at the loss of the blonde’s dick, but the double orgasm had Kiba more than happy. He turned his head and licked the blonde’s cheek. “That was amazing,” he says. Sasuke’s eyes were glued to Naruto’s massive piece, still in a semi hard state. He felt his own manhole tingle in delight.

Naruto chuckles. “Can you stand?” Kiba grinned. “I’ll manage.” he stands up and he shivers, cum gushes out of his hole and runs down his legs. “Ohhh!” Sasuke’s gaze shifted, watching the cum drip out of Kiba, and run down his legs. The dog nin was practically glowing, the after glow of sex marking him. The blonde stands, and walks towards Sasuke, his semi hard on bouncing as he walks.

“Did you not sleep well?” Naruto asks.

“No, I’m fine...” he says, he pulls away from the blonde. ‘I can’t do this, if I get with Naruto I’ll be signing the Uchiha clans death warrant.’ he takes a deep breath. ‘I can’t give up on my clan, I need to focus on getting my revenge.’ his hands balled into fists. “Kakashi-sensei said we’d be starting missions today, are you guys gonna be naked all day?”

“Probably not, but it’d be interesting to see everyone’s faces.” Naruto chuckles.

“Well someone as endowed as you can laugh about that.” Sasuke snaps. Naruto blinks at him, and the Uchiha looks away.

“Sasuke there’s nothing wrong with your size, you should relax. Trust me if you walked around the village shirtless you’d have your fangirls fainting in seconds.” Sasuke fought back a smile. ‘Don’t be nice to me, I can’t do this, I can’t be with you.’ his heart ached.

“I’m gonna meditate, come get me when Kakashi-sensei shows up.” he says and walks off. Naruto looks confused. ‘What happened to him? He seems off today.’

‘I can sense his feelings are a storm inside him right now. He has a weight in his heart, if you force him, he might break for good.’ Kruubi explains. The blonde frowns, but nods. Kiba however noticed the change in the Uchiha to. He was fine if the Uchiha joined the pack, but he had a heavy burden on him. The council went after the clan heirs, telling them how it was their responsibility to carry their family lines. The Inuzuka’s didn’t care much for it, but they were just one clan. Akamaru came over and helped with the clean up.

“What do you think boy should we have a talk with Sasuke?” he asked his partner, the white haired male looked up from licking Kiba’s inner thigh. He whined, and gave a nod.

-x-

Kakashi arrived a few hours later. “Sorry, I was a bit tied up this morning.” he says when he was showed up. Kiba fought back a chuckle but grinned. Naruto was better at hiding it, but he knew. Kiba and Akamaru had come over for breakfast and seen the copy ninja on the ground, arms tied behind his back. He had a cock ring on, connected to clips on his nips, so each time his cock bobbed his nips got a little tug. His ass was stuffed with a massive dildo.

Naruto was fucking Kakashi’s mouth. “Morning Kiba, Akamaru!” he says looking over his shoulder.

“Morning Naruto-sama,” they strip at the door and bring their pulsing manhoods over to where Kakashi was bound. “Where’s Iruka-sama?” Naruto blushed, and gave a chuckle.

“I got a little excited last night, Kakashi-sensei told us we’d be doing missions soon. I wore Iruka out all night he’s sleeping it off.” he says, and rubs the back of his head. He had stopped his thrusts, but Kakashi bounced up and down on the massive dildo, mouthing over Naruto’s massive man meat. Iruka was in the bedroom, looking about 8 months pregnant from how much cum Naruto pumped into him. His chakra system would absorb it eventually and recover but Iruka was exhausted.

“Impressive Naruto-sama, may I?” he asked wagging his hard cock. Naruto nodded. “Be my guest.” he pulled his cock free of Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi whined at the loss, a string of pre connecting them before it snapped, he licked his lips. Kiba thrust into Kakashi’s mouth and groaned, he humped and humped, his hefty balls smacking his chin.

After ten thrusts, he pulls out and it’s Akamaru’s turn, Kakashi could only moan as his mouth was used by the three. When they came, they aimed for Kakashi’s open mouth and came all over his beautiful face. Tasting so much cock, Kakashi would have blown his load, if not for the cock ring. “The ring take it off, let me cum.” he panted, the blonde wasn’t cruel.

Naruto did remove the ring, and Kakshi came hard all over the floor. “We are gonna head to the training grounds sensei, Iruka will untie you once he wakes up.” Kakashi gulped, Naruto hog tied him good, giving him enough slack to ride the dildo but not much else. The trio had breakfast and Naruto fucked Kakshi’s mouth with his cock tail. Semen for breakfast, he’d complain but the cum from Naruto’s cock tail tasted so damn good.

Iruka did free him later, but not before fucking his mouth. Kakashi really loved being apart of Naruto’s pack, it wasn’t planned but it felt so nice. He believed Sasuke would be happy in it to. Iruka was so much bolder, Kakashi was able to live his fantasies that surpassed even his favorite porn books, though he still read them.

As Kakashi promised they were starting missions, nothing too fancy, walk dogs, find runaway cats, help out around the village type stuff. When it was over Naruto yawned and stretched. “Man, I need a good soak in the hots pring.” he says and heads off. “Anyone wanna join me?”

“Not this time,” Sasuke says. “Rain check,” Kiba says, but Akamaru was happy to go. “I have reports to file, great work today boys.” he vanished and a puff of smoke. Naruto left the Inuzuka and Uchiha alone.

-x-

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kiba asked. “Your holding yourself back Uchiha.”

Sasuke snorts. “You sure are not.” he folds his arms. “It’s not easy you know.”

“I know the council must be breathing down your neck. You’re scared.” Sasuke scoffed at that.

“You are the second child, your sister can carry on the line.” he snaps. “I’m the last.”

“That’s true, but if you deny yourself this I think your gonna beat yourself up for the rest of your life.” Kiba gives him a stern look. “I always thought I was gonna be top dog, get a few girls a few guys, but I like being with Naruto this way.” Sasuke looked down at his feet. “Have some faith in Naruto, he’s quite unpredictable you know.” he started walking off.

“What’s it like?” Kiba stopped. “Being with Naruto, going all the way, what’s it like?” he asks blushing.

“It’s...something you’ll never forget. Naruto has a way of making you feel whole.” he turns and smiles at Sasuke. “Plus, there's more to Naruto than you know.”

-x-

Akamaru was cuddled up to Naruto. “So Sasuke is worried about reviving his clan?” Akamaru nodded. ‘Hey Kyuubi, isn’t there a way to do that, even though Sasuke is a guy?’

‘Yes there is, but I won’t tell you.’

‘What why?’

‘Because if the Uchiha chooses his clan over you then he doesn’t deserve it, you’ll tell him if I tell you?’ Naruto sighs, Kyuubi had a point. He wanted Sasuke to be his and to be happy. ‘Don’t worry kit, your plans are already in motion.’

To be continued


End file.
